Benutzer:Wariannem/Sandbox
'''Emoji '''sind Smileys oder kleine Bilder, die Ideen oder Gegenstände repräsentieren. Sie können zu Aufgaben oder Tags eingefügt werden zum Dekorieren, Motivieren, und als Erinnerungen. Sie können auch in allen Habitica Chats benützt werden. '''Emoji '''are smileys or small pictures representing ideas or things. They can be added to tasks and tags for decoration, motivation, and as reminders. They can also be used in all Habitica chat rooms. Emoji hinzufügen Inserting Emoji Die Emoji Cheat Sheet ist eine praktische Methode, um Emoji zu finden und zu nützen, auch wenn ein paar Emoji nicht von Habitica unterstützt nicht und es nicht Habiticas eigene Emoji zeigt (derzeit, die einzige custom Emoji ist den Gryphon aus Habiticas Logo; :melior: ergibt ). Du kannst eine Emoji zu deine Aufgaben oder Mitteilungen auf Habitica eintragen, indem du die Emojisname schreibst oder kopierst und klebst. Ein einziges Doppelpunkt muss auf jede Seite der Emojisname stehen, ohne leertaste inzwischen. Falls Flash aktiviert ist, kannst du einfach die Emojis Name auf der "Cheat Sheet" klicken, um es zum Zwischenablage zu kopieren. Wenn du einen Aufgabe bearbeitest wird die Emoji im Vorschau angezeigt, sobald du es fertig getippt hast oder die Name mit Doppelpunkte geklebt hast. Habiticas KünstlerInnen können neue Emoji erstellen und sie auf den Habitica Pixel Art Trello Board vorschlagen. is a convenient way of finding and using emoji, although the Cheat Sheet contains some emoji that are not supported by Habitica and does not contain Habitica's custom emoji (currently, the only custom emoji is the gryphon in Habitica's logo; :melior: produces ). You can enter one of the emoji into your tasks or messages in Habitica by typing or copying and pasting the emoji's name. A single colon must be entered on either side of its name, with no spaces inside the colons. If you have Flash enabled, simply clicking on the emoji code in the Cheat Sheet will copy it to your clipboard. If you're editing a task, the emoji image will appear in the preview of the task title as soon as you finish typing or pasting the name and colons. The artisans of Habitica can create and submit new emoji on the Habitica Pixel Art Trello Board. Uses Nützungsmöglichkeiten In Chat Im Chat Du kannst Emoji in all Habitica Chats (im Gasthaus, Gruppe und Gilden), sowohl als in Privatnachrichten benutzen. Damit kannst du Emotionen äussern und Ideen teilen, die zu schwierig nur mit Wörter mitzuteilen sind. Emoji can be used in all Habitica chat rooms (the Tavern, parties and guilds), and even in private messages. This allows you to express emotions and share ideas that are difficult to convey in words alone. As Challenge Response Labels Als Etiquetten für Herausforderungsantworten thumb|442px|Beispiel Example of using an emoji to mark a challenge response in guild chat Falls eine Herausforderung benötigt eine Teilnahme in der Diskussion einer Gilde, kannst du die relevante Nachrichten mit Emoji markieren. Zum Beispiel, eine Gilde hat eine Herausforderung mit eine Aufgabe, die all TeilnehmerInnen bietet, relevante Ressourcen im Gildechat vorzuschlagen. Alle TeilnehmerInnen würden gebeten, die Geldbeutel Emoji in ihre Antworten zu benützen. Der Kreator des Herausforderungs kann damit dir relevante Nachrichten besser finden und sehen, wer die Kriterien gefüllt hat. When a challenge requires you to contribute to a guild chat, emoji can be used to mark those chat entries as relevant to the challenge. For example, one guild started a challenge with a To-Do that asked participants to suggest relevant resources in the guild chat. Participants were told to mark their challenge responses with a money bag emoji. Then, the challenge creator could more easily spot the relevant chats and mark compliance with the challenge. In Tasks In Aufgaben Emoji können auch in alle Aufgabenamen benützt werden. Durch Emojis kannst du deine Aufgaben mit farbige und hilfreiche Ikonen personnalisieren. Zum Beispiel, du kannst eine Pflanz-Emoji in eine Gartenarbeit Tägliche Aufgabe einfügen, oder ein rotes thumb|180px|Eine Liste von Gewohnheiten dekoriert mit Emoji A list of Habits with emoji for decoration. Emoji can also be used in the titles of all tasks. This allows you to personalize tasks with fun or helpful icons. For example, an emoji of a plant could be used in a gardening Daily, or a red exclamation mark could be used for an urgent To-Do. Below is an example of a task without an emoji. If you are expecting a refund you might want to add motivation to do taxes and could insert an emoji showing money into the task title. Or you might want a reminder to get everything together before going to the tax office, and could use a building as a reminder. Or you could include both emoji! As Tags Als Tags Du kannst auch Emoji benutzen Emoji als Tags, sowohl für Herausförderungen als normale Aufgaben. can also be used to great effect as tags, both for challenges and regular tasks. This makes the tag list more visually appealing and reduces the space it occupies. Emoji can also be used to visually sort tasks into different categories, or to make Rewards more exciting. See Also Siehe auch *Emoji Cheat Sheet - eine praktische Seite, um Emoji zu finden und benützen (enthält auch einige Emoji, die nicht von Habitica *a convenient way of finding and using emoji (contains some emoji not supported by Habitica and does not contain custom Habitica emoji). *Markdown Cheat Sheet - für andere Formatierungsoptionen für Aufgaben, Tags, und Chats auf Habitica. for other ways of formatting tasks, tags, and chats in Habitica. *Emoji Wikipedia page - für generelle Information über Emoji. for general information on emojis.